House Rules Crawlers Part 6
by Awatere11
Summary: Ianto and Jack connect and Ianto finds that he is not only able to feel dominant but Jack encourages him to show his claws much to Suzie's amusement...and Gwen's rage. Setting some house rules might make people feel more secure but it also shows that not everyone is reading from the same script. ALT VERSE
1. Chapter 1

1

Mica was asleep with Crypto so Ianto gently pulled the door shut and turned to face Jack.

"I want to kill her" he hissed as he clenched his fists, "I… I never thought I could have a bloodlust like this but…damn it I want to slam her head against the table."

"I know" Jack nodded, "I felt my hand going for the gun actually, had to remember this was not going to be that easy."

"I am just…tired. So bloody tired." Ianto slumped on the bed and Jack sat beside him.

"I know we've done nothing more than cuddle, a stolen kiss here and there but… I want you to know I would like something more. I would like it if we could explore that… when you are ready?" Jack said gently as he placed his hand on Ianto's knee, "I hope you don't feel like you have to or something. If you just want to be friends I am a big boy and can take it. The comfort you have given me is enough if you don't want…"

Ianto's lips were searingly hot as they smashed against Jack's forcing him back on the bed and Ianto was on top of him, boner to boner as he showed Jack that there hadn't been mixed messages. Ianto's hands were gentle as they fumbled against Jack's sides and Jack rolled to let them side under, the two men clinging to one another as they kissed.

"I appreciate you giving me time to adjust" Ianto whispered against Jack's neck "I want more too…I'm just…messed up right now."

"I think we are all surviving on fumes here" Jack smiled, "Ianto… after we do the bonfire and have some time to cleanse and renew… maybe you, me and Mica can take a day out for something as a little unit. Maybe… take a drive across to the far farm for some supplies. Take the SUV so she is in it safe at all times with Crypto. Make her feel a bit special, ya know?"

"I would like that" Ianto said, then kissed him again, "I would also like some more of this. Maybe… maybe tonight after the house is quiet we can … do a little more than just cuddle?"

Jack felt the grin crossing his face as he raised his eyebrows "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Ianto replied, "But right now… I think I need to set some house rules. This is my house and … if it's OK with you, I want to be a bit assertive."

"Look, if you are worried about stepping on my toes, don't be. This is your house OK? We are best to remember that" Jack let his hands slide up and down that strong back, "If you want to set some rules go for it Tiger."

"Tiger?"

"Yeah…so powerful and teethy" Jack grinned.

"You? You are calling me teethy?" Ianto laughed as he leaned in and bit jack gently, Jack laughing as he hugged him.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was moving about the main room with purpose, the large painting down off the wall and the plain wall no longer plain as he calmly wrote across it.

Suzie was transfixed as the perfect scroll looked like it was computer generated.

.

House Rules.

This is Ianto's house and he gets a swing vote.

Jack is in charge, he sees the big picture and we do not need to understand if he yells run.

Nobody moves the desk off the porch as Ianto wants to keep it intact.

Nobody outside at night unless you are the one on patrol.

Owen is the only one who is to go near the bodies to collect material.

Mica belongs to Ianto.

Crypto belongs to Ianto.

This house belongs to Ianto.

.

Ianto hesitated then wrote…

.

Jack belongs to Ianto.

.

Jack laughed as he leaned on the doorway to watch, "Cheeky."

Ianto snorted, then added….

.

There can be no secrets. Any questions should be raised at the evening meeting.

Evening meetings will be while Mica is in the bath In case we talk about unsavoury things.

Everyone deserves to speak, a Paperweight will be on the table and whoever holds it speaks.

If you do not like these rules you can leave.

.

Ianto hesitated and stared at the last one for a while, then placed the pen on the edge of the picture frame so it sat under the words.

"Anyone else wants to add something go ahead." He said as he walked from the room and Jack stepped forward, picking up the pen.

He wrote….

.

And Ianto belongs to Jack.

.

Gwen made a small noise as she sat watching and Suzie turned her head to stare at her like a cat would a mouse.

Funny the things that amuse us, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

2

They sat at the table and Ianto placed the blue glass paperweight down, Jack snatching it up.

"I want to be first to say I think these are a good idea." He said calmly, "While Mimi is getting ready for the bonfire we can have a quick meeting and then tomorrow night a longer one, OK?"

Rhys held out his hand and Jack dropped the paperweight into the palm, Rhys cleared his throat, "I think the house rules are a good idea. We need stability and someone in charge. Also, I suggest we start this as we mean to go on. Fresh start, yeah?"

Ianto leaned back in the chair as he glared at the man who was trying to protect his wife, Tosh reaching for the paperweight.

"The rules stand. I have added one" she said calmly, "If the team is endangered by one, we vote to remove the one."

Ianto blinked.

"The team is all of us right?" Andy squeaked.

"Agreed" Jack nodded, "The greater good."

Gwen held out her hand and Tosh handed it over.

"I … I will do better. I just need sleep, real sleep" she assured them, "I am sorry Ianto."

Ianto nodded and then stared at the corner of the room as the paperweight did the rounds, people saying that they agreed and Jack saying they were ready for the bonfire.

"Great, I wanna light the bloody thing" Owen said eagerly, dropping the paperweight and they all rose to leave the room, Ianto pausing to pick up the paperweight and place it on the mantelpiece. He then turned to the corner of the room.

"Well?"

Mica stepped from thin air and sat on the sofa, "So…we burn stuff now?"

"Yes love" Ianto nodded as Crypto shook himself and padded past to watch Owen light the wood. "Now I thought we agreed you were to stay upstairs in case things got messy own here."

"Crypto said you were going to be in charge" she said calmly, "He said he would bite anyone who said dumb stuff so we have to be here."

"Cheeky monkey" Ianto said affectionately "Go on then, you will miss the fire."

She scrambled to her feet and too off with Crypto following with a sedate sweep of his tail to show his amusement. It was not until after they were gone that Ianto noticed the scribble on the wall, along the base.

 _Uncle Ianto and Uncle Jack are mine and Cryptoes_

Ianto thought I was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. He went out and found the bonfire well under way with Owen making weird whooping noises as he danced around it like he was Tom Hanks in that movie about the island. Bloody nitwit. Ianto couldn't help but grin as Owen payed with the little girl, her laugher echoing in the darkness.

Suzie stood with the rifle on her hip watching said darkness with a thin pursed mouth, Crypto sitting silently watching as well. Ianto knew he should scold and remind of those things out there …. that they might attract them with the nosie but… for now he watched and smiled softly.

.

.

.

.

Gwen stood staring at the wall for a long time, her hands opening and closing as she struggled to control the urge to scream.

"Gwen?"

She turned to find Rhys standing there an she pointed at the wall. "What about me. What about us Rhys? Are we part of this? Or… or… will they cut us loose?"

"What?" his confusion evident as he leaned back to stare at her.

"They will. First chance they get, you wait and see. Expendable. That's what we are, expendable. If they need a sacrificial lamb I am telling you now…it won't be one of them" she was making a weird snorting noise as she spoke, her eyes wild and Rhys walked over to pull her in close.

"Listen to me, we have a good thing here. We are safe, there is food and a chance of a better tomorrow." Rhys said softly, his hand sliding up to cup her head as he held her, then his fingers slid into her hair and griped it, pulling her head back so he could look into her eyes, "Do not stuff this up Gwen. Do you hear me? Keep it together. This is not like college where we can change friends each time you get drunk and obnoxious or hit on someone's boyfriend then claim rape. Ya hear me missus?"

His voice was low, dangerously so and she saw the anger flaring there, the only thing to do was crumble and weep, "You don't love me anymore do you."

Rhys released her and stepped back surprising her, rubbing his face with sorrow, "I don't know Gwennie. Right now…I don't feel anything but fucking tired. Maybe Ianto's right. We are not working with all our faculties. Maybe…maybe if we get some sleep and…settle the fuck down things will get better, yeah?"

"I don't want to leave" she whispered, "I don't think we would make it out there Rhys. Andy wouldn't come with. It would just be us."

"Then think about that before you act" he said as he turned to leave then he looked back at her, "Besides….what if I want to stay too? Come burn your bloody scraps."

She stood there staring at the doorway for a while, then slumped. Crypto stood outside the window staring in as he watched her scream with silent rage, then school her features and follow him out.

Definitely got cheese sliding off the cracker that one.

And she was right. A captain would sacrifice her in a heartbeat for his crew.

He was a good captain who knew where the rot was too.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The bonfire had been great, lots of laughter and silliness … plus Owen didn't fall in or anything so win-win.

Mica was asleep, Jack carrying her up the stairs as Ianto followed with a careful hand on Jack's lower back to show his concern for them both and Jack found it sweet as they entered the room and headed for the small side one for their princess, Crypto already there waiting.

"Goodnight buddy" Ianto whispered, taking a moment to stroke Crypto's face lovingly then he rose and closed the sliding door, turning to find Jack sitting on the bed toeing off his shoes.

"Do you think she will settle?" Ianto asked and Jack went to answer then realised it wasn't Micha who was the subject of Ianto's concern, then sighed.

"She has two choices love. Comply or jog on" Jack said as he watched Ianto sit on his side and toe off his own shoes then flop back with a groan. Jack leaned over and placed his hand on Ianto's stomach, "You OK?"

"Buggered."

"Come on Tiger" Jack hooked him under the arms and dragged him up the bed as he grinned and reached out, puling Jack into a hug that turned to a kiss.

They were soon inside the covers naked and exploring as Ianto found Jack not only attentive but gently, a kind lover he hadn't expected. It felt nice to be the one being cared for instead of the one hopeful that he was getting it right. And gods, it felt more than just right, Ianto didn't know his toes could curl like that as he was rendered helpless, lips in skin and fingers exploring…hands grabbing …then Jack was riding him, a hand palm down on his chest for balance as Jack leaned in and ground down… both men gasping as they sought that moment of Zen.

"Ahhhh, Cariad" Ianto sighed, his eyes rolling back as he bucked, Jack barking as he was helped along by the motion as well and both men flopped into one another's arms as they rode that wave, coming down with hums and moaning.

"Shit" Ianto said after a while, "I needed that so much …. That was….perfect."

Jack grinned, knowing he was good at his work but also willing to admit he had enjoyed himself as well, Ianto's size more than fulfilling his needs if ya know what I mean. They settled to sleep and Jack was also amused as Ianto wriggled about, pulling back up the boxers then he whispered, "In case she has a bad dream."

Jack lay there for a moment, then fumbled about for his own, point taken.

.

.

..

.

Ianto didn't know who to blame but had a fair idea as he stood behind Suzie looking at the wall, her laughter still echoing through the house as she yelled at everyone to come look. He stood with one sock on, the other still in his hand and his shirt unbuttoned to show his crispy white singlet underneath.

Ianto had been in the bathroom, then running with fear as he thought it was a crawler outside the perimeter or something to cause that yell so early, but this was much more interesting as Owen sat and looked around, "OK, who wrote that?"

The writing was not delicate, more like a scrawl with a crayon as it declared the rule.

 _ **Betray a crew member and betray the crew**_

Ianto sighed, looking out the window as Crypto loped past with his tongue lolling and Micha ran after him yodelling with a butterfly net ... Andy laughing from the windmill tower as he watched with the shotgun beside him.

"I think this means … we are all in this together or not at all" Jack said as he canted his head, "This is a spacer comment. Like… no tribbles allowed."

Owen turned to stare at Jack and then he said slowly, "Star Trek does not apply in a Zombie Apocalypse mate."

"What?" Jack blinked, "Star Trek? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Tribbles."

Jack frowned, "Just because they used real aliens as extras … what? Stop laughing."

Ianto turned back to them as Gwen scraped at the writing with a fingernail "Don't. He will get the pip if you do, he hates having to grow hands. It would have taken him ages to remember how to even write."

"Crypto?" Owen asked with shock as Andy entered passing the gun to Suzie, "Are you saying he wrote this?"

"Probably when I let him out for the dawn piss" Ianto nodded, "He doesn't usually make a thing of his rank but he was a Captain too … losing his crew in the crash really hurt. I think he sees this crew as a redemption. He will do what he must to protect it."

"And…are we all crew?" Andy asked.

" **Don't know yet"**

Crypto padded in and glanced at Ianto to let him know Mica wanted him and he turned to leave, watching Andy kneel to smile at the creature and ask if he needed a drink.

Andy really didn't need to ask if he was crew … he would never wear a red shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto knew there would be a push and it came sooner than he had expected, Gwen not the one for a change as Owen started to go off on a tangent about the attic space.

"But there is so much shit up there!" he roared.

"My shit!" Ianto said calmly as he dried a plate, much as a parent would a tantruming child, "It stays."

"But I want a lab, a real working one and I could set it up if I just clear out some of the…"

"Shit?" Ianto said calmly as he turned to face the goblin with his little face twisted with annoyance, "Owen, do you need a time out?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, put him on the naughty step uncle" Mica agreed as she ate her porridge and smiled sweetly at Rhys "I bet he can't even make perfect porridge like Uncle Rhys can."

"What? What? Porridge?" Owen spluttered as he swung to look at the table and a growl from beneath warned him that he was treading a fine line, "Er…sorry Crypto. Nice porridge is it mate?"

The head came out from beneath the cloth, one eye boring into him before it disappeared and Owen turned to Ianto again, "But…but…what if I just move it, I don't mean chuck it out. Stack it all? If nothing leaves that space, I just…"

"Smoosh it?" Mica supplied for him and he pointed at her with agreement.

"Yeah, that" Owen was getting frantic now, "Awwww, come on."

Ianto stood and did a mental inventory of what was up there and then sighed, "As long as the Christmas baubles do not get broken, single them out to one side please."

Owen punched the air and ran up the stairs whooping.

"He's just bored" Suzie suggested, "He is going a bit nuts cooped up, he was always on assignment and cruising around the SUV or cutting something up. He hates down time."

"Well, we could being him with" Ianto suggested quietly, "He could do some scouting about while Mica stays in the vehicle."

"With where?" Suzie asked.

"Ianto and I are going to another homestead today for a poke about and a chance for Mica to get away from…negativity" Jack said with a grimace and she nodded as she glanced out at Gwen sitting morosely on the edge of the raised gardens.

"Good idea, we can use some board games and such if ya find any you know Owen is deadly with those" she offered "I would suggest taking him with you, he will enjoy crowing that he got to go, just don't forget the booster seat and a spare nappy."

They laughed as Jack shoved at her then he looked out the window to see Gwen moving, stalking across the grass and into the barn.

"I wonder what she's up to now" he muttered.

"Well, not like there's another crawler in there" Suzie said with a crass snort, "If we are lucky she is gonna climb into the loft and fall off the edge. Meeeeeeoooooowwwwww splat."

Ianto sniggered and watched her disappear inside then turned from the window to smile at them, "Mind you … she might be a high functioning crawler wanting her brains on a plate or something."

Laughter as he finished putting away the dishes and moved to find Mica knowing she was upstairs somewhere and he found her in her room with Crypto writing in the walls.

Yeah, his fault I know.

"So, let's see" he settled on the bed to look up at the wall as she proudly grinned at him. "So. Uncle Ianto and Uncle Jack are the bosses. Uncle Ianto the biggest. Right, I would agree with that but Uncle Jack might be a bit embarrassed, well…what else…ah…Sunday is always dessert day. Well, my gods, how did I miss that one? Mica, you are a genius. We must go write that one down so everyone knows, especially Uncle Rhys and that wonderful meringue he says he can make from the chookie eggs."

They headed down and she ran to add that one about desserts to the wall, Ianto whispering in Jack's ear that she had her own set of rules up in her room and Jack kissed his cheek before racing up to see for himself and Ianto sniggered as he waited for the response, the howl of mirth carrying though the house.

"What's he find so funny" Gwen muttered to herself as she entered the house to slide into a chair at the table.

"Life" Ianto said to her with annoyance, "It's funny that we are all still alive."

He then left her to her glaring out the window, his annoyance back and he wondered if she knew she was a psychic vampire sucking all the happy out of someone.

Upstairs Jack sighed as he looked around the little girl's space and he hoped they all made it.

Especially this little family of his.

Gods, to lose them would hurt more than the others had.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Mica was excited to hear that they were going on a trip and even more so when Ianto said Owen was coming, apparently the two were both cheeky monkeys when together and looking forward to playing.

He then began gathering supplies for the jaunt and as he passed Owen he found him rummaging about in his go pack so he asked "What's wrong?"

"Can't find the scanner" Owen said with confusion as he lifted another bag and shook it with a frown like someone shaking a box of cereal to see if the prize was still in there, Ianto revisited the urge to giggle as he thought that ya know then Owen huffed, "Weird. I had it here."

"well .. retrace your steps, where did you have it last?" Ianto said in his best fatherly voice, watching Owen nod his head as he agreed with that logic. Gods, a Taddy at his age, Ianto again found that thought amusing as the large surly child rampaged for his lost toy.

Owen seemed to consider, "Suzie's room. I used it to check Gwen before I zapped her, a general stats kinda thing."

They walked there and found Suzie sitting on the bed with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, Ianto gasping, "Smoking. Gods, you are smoking in here!"

"I have the window open" she defended as she stubbed it out, "God!"

There are old photos and things in these cupboards…I mean…" Ianto threw open the cupboards and sighed with relief as he found the boxes still there, the sudden thought she might have chucked them on the bonfire fading and he apologised for overreacting as she shrugged to show she didn't mind, she was starting to see that this guy was a bit of an archivist.

She was also starting to see why Jack liked him as he gave off a commanding aura as he moved around, not the flouncy sullen man they had first met. She now knew it was a front, this was the real man and he was sexy in a nerdy kinda way she never expected to like.

"I can't find my scanner, I had it in here last" Owen explained, "Did you see it?"

"No. I put everything in the hallway, I saw Gwen take a few things and so did Andy but … nothing else" she shrugged, "go ask her."

They moved to the main room where Rhys was sitting with Gwen, Andy and Tosh playing cards. They asked and everyone shrugged as Owen cursed and began searching again.

"I did take a few things and placed under the sofa but nothing of ours, it was a few things I thought Ianto might like to keep" Tosh said softly.

"Damn it, I don't know if the spare is in the SUV, you know we needed a butler or something to keep that shit in order" he groused with annoyance.

"You should take better care of your stuff" Jack scolded as he helped Ianto gather things and Owen grumbled as he looked about finally admitting there was no sign of it in the house.

It was only as they were driving away that Ianto had a weird thought and glanced back at the homestead.

"Owen? Did you check the barn?" Ianto asked as he tuned in the seat to look at him, Owen frowning as he shrugged.

"Why would it be out there?" Owen snorted.

For some reason Ianto wondered….did Gwen have it out there in the barn?

And why?

.

.

.

.

So ends this one…the next one will be called Gwen's secret.

I know some of you know what it is.


End file.
